


School Days

by robertplantspage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Jimbert is my OTP, Jimmy Page and Robert Plant, M/M, Rated E for future chapters, jimbert - Freeform, secondary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertplantspage/pseuds/robertplantspage
Summary: 17 year old Jimmy Page and his best friend Robert Plant have been close since they started school as children. Before beginning their final year of secondary school, one night makes their friendship change for either better or worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for a bit to attempt to alleviate my horrible writer's block. Leave a comment if you'd like!  
Check out my Tumblr if you want to, bonscottintheimpala.tumblr.com.

Friday June 17, 1965

Jimmy Page looks around at the area around Hawkin’s Music and Guitars before running to the alley right next to the store. He motions for his best friend Robert Plant to follow, and glances one more time to make sure there is nobody to see them. Robert runs to the alleyway, watching Jimmy slowly draw the lockpick out of his pocket and kneel in front of the side door of the shop. As his friend inserts the pick into the door’s lock, Robert lets out a nervous sigh.

“You better be sure that we won't get caught,” he whispers, words hushed yet sharp. “Why don't you just buy the fucking thing?”

  
Jimmy pauses and turns to stare at his friend. “It's not just a thing, Percy, it's a fucking 1952 Les Paul. It's beautiful. Either £120 or free. I'll take free. And don't worry, we won't get caught. As long as you shut up and keep watch.”

Jimmy stands up when the lock clicks, slowly opening the door and lighting a torch dimmed by a dark piece of cloth. As he waves the light over the conglomeration of instruments in front of him, he immediately finds the Les Paul.

He tiptoes as quietly as he can, but after just a few seconds, trips over a wire and falls almost face first into a drum kit. The cymbals drop to the floor with a loud crashing and pinging of metal against metal, mixed in with Jimmy’s curses and swearing. He stands back up and runs to the guitar, picking it up before glancing around for a case, not even caring if it’s a hard shell or not. He just has to get out of here as soon as possible.

Once the guitar is safely stored in a gig bag, Jimmy turns around and goes back to the open door. He slams it shut and grabs his best friend by the arm, and the two of them dash out of the alley. They take a route with as many twists and turns of the sidewalk they can find to shake off anyone who might be following them back to Jimmy's house.

After stopping at the front door and taking the time to catch their breath, Robert turns the doorknob at the slowest possible speed and shuts it behind them with absolutely no sound. They enter the house, quietly making their way up the stairs and into Jimmy's room. Robert falls back on his friends bed.

“Fucking hell, mate. I can’t believe you did it!”

Jimmy sets the guitar gingerly on a stand and lays down next to Robert. “Well, we won't get caught. And it was definitely worth it.” Just then, there’s a knock on the door that makes them both jump.

  
“James? Why is your light on? It's late.”

The two teens simultaneously let out a heavy sigh. “Yeah, mum, I'm just… Getting ready for bed, Robert's spending the night. Dad's being awful again.”

They hear a small hum from the other side of the door. “Just get to sleep soon, alright?”

“Yeah, we will. G’night!”

Robert stands back up and goes to his cot at the foot of Jimmy’s bed. “I bet it’ll be on the telly or papers tomorrow, so we better act like we’re shocked. Don’t want anyone to get suspicious.”

Jimmy nodded as he went to his closet, grabbing a tattered t-shirt and boxers. “I got it.” The two boys were silent as they undressed for bed, only broken by Jimmy. “Your dad still not lettin’ you go back?”

  
“Yeah. I told your mum, she said I can stay. I’m gonna go up to Birmingham tomorrow and get my things when my mum and dad aren’t home and bring ‘em back here. Bonzo said he’d help me out and drive me there and back.”

After they are both in bed and in darkness, Jimmy lay in bed, staring at his ceiling. He waits for Robert’s breathing to slow down and even out, and once he’s sure Robert is asleep, reaches down between his legs to grab his dick in one hand. He closes his eyes and his usual visual for getting off immediately appears. Robert is blowing him, humming around him and looking up at Jimmy’s face. Jimmy grabs Robert’s hair and controls Robert’s motion, faster and harder to the point Robert starts to gag, and then with a moan, Jimmy comes.

He opens his eyes and gets his breath under control. But he stops the second he hears a strained voice from the cot where his best friend is. He stops breathing at the word that crawls up from Robert's throat. He says Jimmy's name. His fucking name.

Robert is getting off thinking of Jimmy.

He can't sleep for what feels like hours after his best friend falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday, June 18, 1965 ~~ 08:23

The second Robert wakes up, he can tell something’s off. Jimmy’s not downstairs eating breakfast. He’s just sitting on the floor strumming a random tune on the stolen guitar, something in a minor key. He’s definitely in a bad mood.

“Hey, Pagey. That gonna be a song or-”

“Heard you getting off last night,” Jimmy says, his voice monotone as he starts to speed up his fingerpicking. “Said my name. Just a bit weird.”

The silence that follows is heavy enough it makes Robert feel like he’s being crushed. He can’t talk, but Jimmy keeps going. “I mean, I guess… I dunno. I dunno how to feel about it cos it’s fucking confusing and I can’t even…”

“What? What is it?”

Jimmy’s fingers start to get messy and uncoordinated. He lets out a loud growl and yells, “Cos I do the same bloody thing with you!”

Robert stares at his friend, his thoughts swirling together into a complete mess. “Are you fucking joking with me right now? Pagey…” Jimmy doesn’t say anything, and the realisation dawns on Robert that, yeah, shit, this is fucking true.

“I guess us being mates is pretty much screwed at this point.”

Robert runs his right hand through his thick golden curls, letting out a large sigh. “Yeah, I guess. I mean, I still wanna be your mate, but… Fuck, this is complicated. Okay, let’s get this all straight. You get off to me. I get off to me shagging you. And now we both know that and can move on and pretend that-”

“That this never happened. Rob, you know that’s impossible by now, cos I can’t get that bloody idea out of my stupid fucking head.”

“Well, d’you...I dunno, I mean we’ve talked about it, so d’you want to snog? See how it goes?”

Jimmy sets the Les Paul down next to him and smirks, raises an eyebrow. “Sure. But I should tell you ahead of time that girls say I’m pretty good.”

“Fucking hell, Pagey.”  
\-----------------  
Robert stares out of the car window as his best friend, John Bonham, flies down the M towards Birmingham. He isn’t really taking the countryside in; he’s thinking about how Jimmy’s lips felt a hell of a lot softer than he had expected, the feeling of Jimmy’s calloused fingertips brushing his neck. How it had been almost intoxicating, making his head go light and his mind go haywire. Robert really fucking hopes that it wasn’t a one off, because he wants it to happen again and again every single day for the rest of his goddamn life.

He's brought back to attention when Bonzo says, “So how was it at Pagey’s house last night? I know you like him, mate.”

Robert sighs heavily, slumping back in the passenger seat. “Interesting. We stole a Gibson from a store and snogged.”

Bonzo almost swerves into the nearby lane. “You're serious? You snogged?”

“Yeah. He's pretty bloody good at it, too.”

“Fucking hell. That's crazy. I promise I won't tell anyone.”

Robert smiles as he turns back to the window. “Thanks, mate. Can't have my dad knowing about it.”

The rest of the drive is quiet except for the car engine and the sound of the asphalt under them against the wheels.

Gathering Robert's belongings together isn't too difficult. He's only packing clothes, records and his song journals back down to Jimmy's house, and it all doesn't take up too much space in the boot.

Robert doesn't say anything at all to his father, mainly because the man is completely ignoring him. Robert's absolutely relieved to be leaving.

Jimmy is quick to help Robert bring two large suitcases inside the house and up to his bedroom when Robert and Bonzo pull up into the driveway. He notices Bonzo giving him a weird look, and then remembers that Robert basically tells Bonzo everything that ever happens every single day.

So it's pretty clear that Robert had told Bonzo about that morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is something I am very proud of; the actual process of buying lube to avoid my biggest and hated pet peeve, the dreaded "oh look I have lube in my nightstand even though I've literally never had gay sex before wow how convenient." More notes are at the end. Thanks for keeping up, and feel free to leave some feedback. It's always appreciated! Thank you, lovies!

\------23:14------  
“You two get to sleep. It's late.”

Jimmy gives his mom a short good night before closing his bedroom door. Him and Robert are alone.

The two of them just stare at each other in silence. “We should… We should get to bed…”

Jimmy watches Robert's throat as he swallows and nods. “Yeah, right…”

Jimmy turns off the light, plunging the room in darkness. He hears Robert settle into his cot, and is just about to get into his own bed when he changes his mind.

This is the first chance he has.

He finds his way to the door and turns the lock. He then goes in the direction of the cot, and stops when his leg thumps right into the metal. Hard.

“Ow, fuck!”

“Pagey? You alright?”

“Yeah, I'm good, just… Can you move over?”

Jimmy waits until Robert has stopped moving to get in next to him, and is suddenly aware of just how close they are. He can feel Robert's breath on his lips.

Jimmy moves his right arm to curl around Robert's head, his left hand going up to hold Robert's face. His thumb trails down the other boy's lips, and then Robert closes the distance between their mouths.

Jimmy inhales deeply and lets out a slight gasp as Robert's hand goes down and reaches into his pants, curling his fingers around Jimmy's dick and getting him off.

“Rob…” Jimmy cuts of with a whine as Robert rubs the head of his dick with a thumb, starts moving his hand faster.

“I know, Pagey, you're good…”

Jimmy feels his body start to tense up. He grabs Robert's hair so hard his nails dug into his palm, pushes his hips into Robert's hand. His breath starts to get heavier, and then he feels himself on the verge of falling apart. “I'm gonna… Fucking hell, I…”

“It's okay, I'm here. Just let it all go…”

Jimmy comes as his entire body just shivers and sends waves from his head down. He groans and press his lips to Robert's before the latter breaks away, sucking his fingers and tasting what Jimmy had shot in his hand.

They don't move for a minute, and when Jimmy is back to breathing generally normally, they curl into each other's arms and fall asleep.

* * *

Due to the fact that Robert is now living with the Page family for a very indefinite time, Jimmy is able to learn more about how a relationship with another boy works. There's obviously the well known knowledge of pulling someone else off, since it's only masturbating another dick instead of his own, or masturbating with someone else's hand.

Sucking dick, though, is a little bit harder. The first time, he'd been kind of turned off by the taste as he took Robert in his mouth, but he soon figured out that same time just how to move in various ways that made Robert cover his mouth with a pillow. Especially after Jimmy had looked up at him. Afterwards, Robert had said that Jimmy was perfect at it, which was a huge burst of pride. A really gay and sex filled type of pride.

But now, after three months, they both start thinking of the next thing. Jimmy jokingly calls it butt stuff, while Robert just calls anal. Saying it as it is. Which makes them kind of nervous due to the possibility of pain.

But this day, Jimmy decides, is going to be the day. Butt stuff. He admits it sounds dumb, but that's how he can deal with the thought.

He goes to a nearby store before he knows his parents will wake up, and, after grabbing a box of condoms and searching every shelf nearby, finds a bottle reading “Lube, for him and for her. Make it even better.” He admits, because in this situation, it is definitely not for “her.”

He goes up to the counter and doesn't make eye contact with the cashier. Just pays, grabs his bag, and hurries back home.

He locks the front door and goes back upstairs as quietly as he possibly can. Once he reaches his and Robert's bedroom, he shuts the door and turns the small lock on the doorknob.

Robert sits up in Jimmy's bed, looking at his boyfriend. “Wassat?” He yawns, still in the process of waking up.

Jimmy bites his lip and breathes out heavily. “I have decided that tonight, we will try it. We are prepared.” He dumps the contents of the bag onto the carpet. “And I kind of want you to do it to me.”

Robert doesn't say anything, just states wide eyed. “This is… Unexpected… Won't it be hard with your parents home?”

“Mum told me last night after you went to bed she and Dad are going down to Heston for a friend's wedding and told me we should watch the house. They're leaving this afternoon.”

Robert slowly nods, bites his lower lip and then shrugs. “I guess it's worth a try. I mean, people do it, don't they?”

Jimmy chuckles and runs a hand through his thick black hair, both excitement and anxiety building in his head and radiating down to his stomach. “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAID BUTT STUFF IS COMING RIGHT UP, SERVED WTH A SIDE OF TEENAGE AWKWARDNESS AND A WONDERFUL CASE OF "WOWZA THIS IS FUN"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever!! I've had some major back problems from scoliosis, and on top of that, it's choir season and my smart ass decided to join 3. But I didn't forget to post this at some point!
> 
> Anyways, here is the smut that was promised.

“James, keep the house in order. Food is in the fridge, and if one of you boys go out, I expect you to lock every single door. And if you boys need anything, just call. We'll be back in about two days. You should be fine.”

Jimmy smiles as his mother pulls him in for a hug. “We'll be fine, you don't need to worry. Have fun down there!”

He and Robert watch as his parents put their suitcases in the boot of the car and back out of the driveway, Jimmy's mum waving goodbye as they drive off. They don't move for a minute, and then he hears the golden haired boy next to him say, “We should get inside, it's… kind of cold out.”

Jimmy just nods and shuts the front door, locks it, and turns off all of the downstairs lights. He follows Robert up to their room, and the second the shades are drawn, window firmly shut, and the only light the lamp on Jimmy's desk, the two of them are completely pressed together. Jimmy's arms around Robert's neck, his on Jimmy's waist. They don't kiss even remotely softly; it's hard, filled with quick breaths for air and open mouths, tasting each other. Their hands grasp at any part of the other and start to take off clothes, and as Jimmy counts in his head, they're left in nothing after just seven seconds. 

A new record. 

Robert breaks away and stares into Jimmy's eyes, like he's asking if it's still okay, to which Jimmy just says, “I need you to do it, Rob, please.”

That's just enough to make Robert push Jimmy onto their bed before turning to their bedside table, digging through before finding the condoms and new Lube that seemed almost intimidating. Robert swallows before haphazardly tearing open a condom, putting it on, and then opening the bottle and reading the back. 

“Okay…. Okay, skipping vaginal. Before anal sex, cover the area and penis to get it all done easily and pleasurable to both you and your girl… What the fuck?”

Jimmy chuckles and gets on all fours. “I believe in you, Percy! Just remember that it'll help you out when you fuck me.” The other boy snorts before Jimmy hears him rub his hands together and runs a hand over Jimmy's ass, around the hole, before exhaling and whispering, “You got this, Rob,” and then Robert slips a finger inside of Jimmy.

He gasps in surprise. It feels kind of weird, a small stretch, but at the same time, exciting. Cos now, the main event this is all leading up to is close. He feels a little more of the liquid in the same places, and nods when Robert holds his hips and asks, “You ready?”

And then he feels it. That weird stretching feeling, but it's definitely bigger and is pretty painful. He closes his eyes and breathes slow and shaky deep breaths, and then he realises Robert is all the way in when Rob says, “Do you want me start… You know…” Jimmy nods, and when Robert starts to move, gets used to that weird feeling. Instead, each time Robert pages into his, it feels good. Increasingly more electrifying. 

He moans into the pillow under his head when Robert hits a spot that makes him want even more. Robert stops, asking if he's okay, and Jimmy surprises even himself when he growls, “Don't you fucking dare stop until you come. Keep fucking me.”

He hears Robert take a shaky breath before he continues, and then Jimmy starts to hear Robert moan and say his name in between each one. 

Jimmy is absolutely falling apart by now. As Robert has sped up, he's hitting that spot constantly. He has to bury his face into the pillow; if he doesn't, he would be making some extremely loud sounds.

Robert digs his fingers into Jimmy's skin as he lets out a short moan, his hips moving sporadically until he pulls out and sighs. As Jimmy falls down onto the bed, Robert takes off the condom, ties it shut, and throws it away in the waste bin. He climbs in next to Jimmy, who turns around to face him.

“Wow. That was...I think that was a good idea.”

“I take it you enjoyed it?”

“Jesus, Percy, I'd want you in my ass any day. Wanna try it tomorrow? I wanna know what it's like.”

“Fucking great, that's what. Kind of tight at first, but gets easy really fast and just… Better than everything else.”

“Good.”

\-----------------

Jimmy wakes up and yawns, stretching out his arms and legs. He closes his eyes for a few seconds before turning his head to look at Robert, who is still asleep with his arm draped over Jimmy's chest, face pressing into his upper arm. Jimmy smiles and makes to get out of bed, but hisses at the sharp ache radiating from his ass. _I guess there's more than one time butt stuff hurts_, he thinks to himself, _hopefully it gets better the more it happens._

The more it happens. Jimmy smiles to himself at the prospect of it.

He turns around when he hears a heavy sigh behind him. “Good morning, Pagey.”

“Good morning, Rob. D’you want to go downstairs for some breakfast? We have everything in her to eat.”

He laughs as Robert wraps his arms around Jimmy's waist and pulls him back down onto the bed. “Five more minutes. I like you next to me.”

Jimmy feels like his heart could melt and settles into his previous position. He lets Robert hold him close in a tight embrace, just reveling in the warmth of the other boy's body that makes him feel safe and secure. He hasn't felt this way with any of the girls he's been with before, and he doesn't want to stop the absolute calm that is Robert kissing the top of his head, rubbing his shoulder with a thumb. 

Jimmy tilts his head up just enough that Robert can press their lips together. It's not the hungry kiss that they'd had the night before, but soft and slow. Taking in the idea that they both feel something so strong for each other, it's almost devastating. In a very good way. 

They don't get up and dressed until an hour later. Sitting at the dining table eating cereal and drinking orange juice spiked with Jimmy's father's most treasured vodka, Robert breaks the silence that hangs in the air. 

“Tonight, I want to know what it felt like. What I did to you. And so you can know how I felt. To be honest, I've thought of it for ages. It's what I get off to.”

Jimmy reaches across the table and traces the tendons on the back of his possibly boyfriend's hand with his calloused fingertips, roughened by the couple of years constantly playing guitar. “Okay. I won't do anything you don't want to. I want you to know that, Rob. I care about you a lot.”

Robert grins. “Me, too.”

There's yet another bought of silence, which Robert ends yet again. “I love you.”

Jimmy's heart jumps at that. He can't help the wide smile that blossoms on his face as he says, “I love you, too. Does… Does this mean that we're going out?”

“I hope it does… I think it does.”

“So we're officially boyfriends now.”

Robert leans across the table and captures Jimmy's lips in yet another soft kiss.

It almost makes Jimmy want to cry of happiness.

He's in love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's parents return early from the wedding, and his and Robert's skills in secrecy are tested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I've been working on fulfilling some Jimmy oneshots over on my Tumblr. If you want to request something, head over to @bonscottintheimpala!
> 
> This one is a bit short, but the next one will bring in the challenge of keeping their relationship on a much larger scale.

Robert crashes face down onto Jimmy’s bed and lets out a heavy breath. “You were right, Pagey,” he says, a light laugh in his voice, “Butt stuff is a good idea.”

Jimmy lies next to his boyfriend and stares up at the ceiling with a grin on his face. “And you were also right. Tight at first but then better. I’m pretty sure Mum and Dad get back next afternoon-”

He stops as the sound of car tires on gravel comes from in front of the house, and sits up in panic. “Oh, fucking Christ, why are they here already?”

Robert curses and scrambles around the bedroom as the two of them pull on whatever clothes they can grab. Jimmy completely forgets to tie off the condom before throwing it into the wastebasket and shifting some papers to hide the evidence. He motions for Robert to leave their bedroom and kicks the package of condoms and the lube under his bed. He turns around when the sound of his mother’s footsteps get closer. 

“James? Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, Mum,” he calls back as he smooths the bed sheets as quickly as possible, “Just a minute!”

He turns around when his mother knocks on his door. “I can see you both kept the house in order. Did you find any mail while we were out?”

“No, nothing.”

There’s silence. 

“Why’d you and Dad come back so early?”

Jimmy’s mother sighs. “The bride got cold feet and ran off with the best man. It wasn’t exactly the best idea to stay down there. Have you had dinner yet? I can put something on.”

“No, don’t worry about it. Rob and I went down to Tesco and had sandwiches.”

His mother gives him a slightly suspicious look before shrugging her shoulders. “Alright, then. If we woke you both, best you get back to bed. We’re all going down to Brighton tomorrow for a day out. You two have been shut in this house long enough.”

“Okay. G’night, Mum.”

Jimmy doesn’t move after his mother closes the door and until Robert comes back in. 

“Fuck, that was terrifying. Thank God we heard them, otherwise they’d have seen us shag.”

Robert runs a hand through his slightly damp golden curls, breath shaking as he shakes his head. “Wouldn’t have been as bad as if my dad caught us. He’d probably kill me.”

They’re still for a minute until Jimmy makes to Robert, pulling him into an embrace. “Let’s hope it won’t happen again. But we really should get to bed. You’re ass is gonna be sore tomorrow, and that’s from experience.”

Robert laughs and pulls Jimmy closer. “Okay. Your bed or mine?”


End file.
